Woeful silence
by Clare IR
Summary: Soul mates; one of natures many loopholes. Not for Kol Mikaelson. The very thought of such a thing is enough to make his blood boil. That is, until he comes across her. Liana Prushnekov of the Calev coven, one of the most powerful and feared covens of witches to ever exist. On the run from them, she has much to hide, to lose, and Kol, well, he might just gain everything, or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Anderlecht, Belgium: 12th July 2010**

Resisting the urge to wretch and have her limited breakfast make a reappearance, Liana swallowed back the rising lump, a shaking hand falling to the barely noticeable incline of her stomach. It wouldn't be invisible soon, she mused with a weary dread. Already her coven was noticing her daily, now routine vomiting and her adverse to certain food. It had already started rumours. A child born to one of the most powerful was always sacrificed for more coven power. It was a practice she had upheld, an inhumane one, a one where the elders made sure that no child would reach term and take a breath upon this earth, at least the firstborn. It was what made her coven such a disgrace, such a horrific traditional blend of witches, but it was also what made them the strongest and most powerful.

Liana felt sick once more, this time the urge even more powerful as she leant over the white toilet bowl and heaved, tears leaking from her eyes and down her cheeks. This child brought a new outlook to her life. It was innocent, and with how sick she was, it was healthy, that was definitely sure. A hand wiped shakily across her mouth. She couldn't allow them to steal its life away from it.

Squeezing her eyes shut, her mind reached a conclusion that so many others in her position had done so before. _Run away_ , her mind whispered to her heart. It was difficult to do. She would most certainly be detained before the gates if she took a vehicle. They would see her travel bags and question her motives, and then her secret would be found. It was deadly to lie, an offence almost always punishable by imprisonment in the dungeons that resided under the towers, an impenetrable, formidable structure dating back to ancient times. It had lived through countless battles, and yet, those horrific spirals still stood proud to this day.

Clambering to her feet, she inhaled softly. "If that is what I must do, then I must," she murmured to herself, her mind hardening as she whirled around, moving back towards her bedroom on shaky legs. There were the crumbling tunnels, off limits to all due to their fragile nature, the castle being held up through the magic of the coven. She snatched the rucksack off the top of her wardrobe. It was empty, having never been used.

In a state of madness, she waved her hand towards her drawers, towards where she knew her wallet to be. It came flying out towards her, it barren of anything but a few fake ID cards and around four hundred euros. Another move of her hand brought out a small wooden box from under her lumpy mattress. It contained everything. Her entire life in one small box. She pulled out her locket, the only piece of her murdered mother that she had left. She pulled out the thick wad of notes she had been saving since she was eight; a total of around nineteen-hundred euros. Hopefully that would be enough to buy her the cheapest ticket to America. She had a few allies there, friends made from passing ways, people she could hopefully lean on for a few months that would help her hide until the birth.

Her eyes drifted down to her flat abdomen. It wouldn't be flat for long. She knew that within eight weeks it would swell and show the child inside. It scared her. They would kill both of them when they found her. Having been present at such executions in her seventeen years of life, it wasn't a pleasant ordeal, hearing the countless women plead for their lives before the elders cast the magic from them up into the collective bowl of the magic they drew upon. The bloodstained floors were difficult to clean afterwards, even with magic.

Liana swallowed thickly before she snatched the bag upwards, her eyes watering as she glanced around the room she had called home and her own for all of her seventeen years. It would, _hopefully_ , be the last time she would see it. Her green eyes drifted over the threadbare carpet, the worn and lovingly used bed sheets and the chipped and worn wardrobe that still stood as mightily proud as it did when she was given it at just the age of three.

Before she could change her mind, she stumbled out of the room, concealing her backpack with the quick use of magic before she began to amble down the corridors that she had once called home. They were practically deserted, something that wasn't unusual as everyone was either in prayer or in study, all of them learning about the hybrid curse which had recently been broken. It was a millennia's old curse, one her coven had thought unbreakable, until now when the hybrid had broken it just a month or so ago -she didn't keep track.

The crumbling tunnels loomed before her as she began to run at a moderate, slight pace through them. It amazed her that she still hadn't been detected yet. It wouldn't be that way for long though. Supper was about to commence and everyone would convene then; her absence wouldn't go unnoticed. It made her heart race. They would cast a locater spell on her and she would be swiftly brought back to the castle immediately.

Cold air blasted her as she exited the tunnels, scrambling over the small mound of dirt before it that was used to conceal it from the mortals. Fire burned in her lungs. It burned her whole body. Her heart galloped like a speeding steed in a race for its life.

A tolling bell drew her attention, an alarm warning her sisters of her escape. Her eyes widened and she scrambled forward, her eyes darting around as the piercing lights began to sweep the surrounding area. She tore off towards the small forested area on the land belonging to the estate, her lips parted as she hastily drew in air. It would only be a matter of time before they found her if she didn't put some serious distance between herself and the castle right as of this moment.

With a heavy heart and exhale, as she neared the edge of the forest, she turned to look back at the desolate fortress she had called home. Lights shone from everywhere, the bells still tolling violently, shrieking out the alert that she had escaped. With a small, triumphant smile, Liana turned, her hand falling down to her stomach as she ran towards the gleaming lights of Brussels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystic Falls: 21st October 2010**

A snarl slipped from his lips as the flames scorched his hand. Stefan clenched his teeth, his hand being held firmly into the lit fireplace by Klaus, the hybrid using over eight centuries more of strength to hold it there. The smell of burning flesh permeated the lavishly decorated room.

Stefan spoke through a snarl. "Go ahead -kill me." He seethed, struggling against the hybrids hold. "I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin."

He was up, his hand out of the flames, within a second. Klaus smirked, goading him. "You really have given up, haven't you eh?" He taunted, his eyes widening with delightful malice. He spoke with a wide grin. "Where's the fight?" He mocked. His smile vanished as he scowled angrily, his face smoothing out as he gave a shove to the Salvatore's chest. "Where's the ripper?"

Stefan shoved him back, and off him, but before Klaus could retaliate, his eyes drifted over his shoulder and his lips quirked up in a smug, albeit somewhat bemused smile. "Elijah," he murmured. "Why haven't you left?"

The older original gave a smirk of his own, holding his hands out to the sides mockingly. "Where are your manners, brother?" He stated, his tone one of barely concealed, contemptuous amusement. The serving girl to his right held a silver tray, its contents concealed. As he spoke, he pulled the plum coloured, velvet cloth off, revealing two ornately engraved silver daggers lying side by side upon the tray. "You forgot desert."

Klaus paled, taking a step back as horror lanced though his very being at the thought of what had been done. "What have you done?"

"What have _you_ done?" Elijah fired back briskly, anger lacing the sound of his words as he spoke. "You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus," he stated coolly, looking slightly behind him to the left. "We're doing this on my terms now."

Once the words had left his lips, a man with short, dark brown hair appeared from around the corner dressed in a dark shirt and black waistcoat, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His smirk set the hybrid on edge. Klaus took a step back, holding his hands up slightly as his eyes widened. "Kol," he uttered, the name shaking from his lips.

Kol gave a smirk. "Long time brother." He greeted back apathetically.

Klaus dashed forward, only to have a dagger plunged through his hand even as he warned the man who looked like he hadn't seen daylight in almost a millennia -Finn- not to do so. He screamed as the silver dagger which had once impaled his siblings impaled his own hand. A clicking noise greeted him as he turned around, his only living sister -Rebekah- plunging her own dagger into the hybrids abdomen. "This is for our mother," she stated, a smirk being drawn from Kol's lips as he saw her. She pushed Klaus back, Kol grabbing him and holding his arms behind his back, effectively restraining him.

Elijah looked at the two Salvatore brothers. "You're free to go," he announced. Damon motioned for them to do so towards Stefan, his brother wasting no time in doing so. Elijah refocussed his attention to the struggle before him. "This is family business."

 **-M-**

Her feet ached as she walked around the bar inside The Grill, her whole body aching, especially her feet and back. At twenty five weeks tomorrow exactly, her abdomen had swelled substantially. It was distended and bloated, stretch marks lining her once tight and flawless skin. Just four small months and the child would be here. Liana could feel the power it held, the magic thrumming through the still developing veins in its tiny body. It moved frequently too, amazing her when she saw the tiniest of feet press against her skin, or hand, and the tiny spark of connective, familial blood magic she experienced as her hand brushed against it.

Swiftly restocking the booze that was on tap, she returned to her duties with a bright smile, albeit a pained one as a small pain overtook her palm. It had been happening all evening, as if there was something at work. It wasn't the Calev coven, her old one. Her location was thoroughly concealed through the use of ancient charms that predated the vampires themselves.

Mystic Falls was a hub of supernatural activity and the creatures that came with such drama. She'd seen witches like herself, werewolves, vampires, _original vampires_. The latter was extremely rare to see let alone be in the presence of. The acclaimed hybrid frequented the bar, but, thankfully, he'd remained at a great distance from her. Her Calev tattoo, the once symbol of her faithfulness and loyalty to the coven, was cleverly covered up with make-up. Anyone with any significant knowledge of the magical covens around the world would know as soon as they saw it who and what she was, something she didn't want broadcasted around this tiny town where nothing good ever happened.

Liana gave a soft sigh, her tattoo burning again. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. It held her magic and it was as though someone was weaving something else inside with it. She glanced down at the stinging limb, rubbing gently as though to make sure it wasn't an allergic reaction, something which was highly unlikely considering her almost daily use of the applicant. She wiggled her fingers over it, her magic searching out the root cause. It didn't yield an answer, but it certainly wasn't a reaction to the foundation and concealer themselves.

Someone motioned for her attention at the bar and she gave a wide smile, plastering it on her face as she moved over towards them, serving them, already putting the unpleasant feeling to the back of her mind as she threw herself into work.

 **-M-**

Her heels clicked across the ground as she walked around the room, the flames from the fire casting a glow around it. "I like what you've done with the new place Nik," came her scorned comment before she picked up a glass vase and threw it at one of the many paintings that hung around the room. It shattered easily and knocked the painting down with the force behind the throw.

Klaus kept his eyes on the ground as he answered Rebekah. "I wanted it to be for all of us, a place we could all call home," he answered sorrowfully. "A place we could all be a family." He looked shamefully up at Elijah. "None of us would ever have to be alone again."

Elijah gave an open mouthed smile. "Well you're right," he stated as he walked away. "None of us will be." He added. Finn walked over towards him too. "You're staying behind." The oldest brother commented.

"We're leaving you Nik," Rebekah chimed in. "Right after I kill that doppelganger wench. And then you will always be alone," she stated contemptuously. "Always and forever."

Fury shone on the hybrids face. "If you run, I will hunt all of you down," he threatened. Elijah turned towards him. "And then you will become everything you hate," he shot back. "Our father."

Klaus exploded. "I'm the hybrid!" He roared. "I can't be killed!" He pointed at all of them. "I have nothing to fear from _any of you_ ," he spat.

Elijah remained still. "You will when we have that coffin."

All of the siblings stared at each other for a silent moment before the opening of a door behind them drew their attention and they all turned. A choked gasp left Klaus as tears filled his eyes, as if he were unable to believe what he was seeing. Rebekah gasped every so quietly. "Mother," she whispered, her eyes wide as she watched the matriarch of the Mikaelson family walk through the four siblings, all of them wide eyed and unable to comprehend what they were witnessing.

Esther Mikaelson came to a stop in front of Klaus. "Look at me," she commanded, Klaus unable to raise his eyes for a moment before he lifted them up from the floor and settled them onto her face. Her gaze was hard. "Do you know why I am here?" She questioned.

His voice shook as he answered. "You're here to kill me," he uttered lowly, full of shame, but she remained firm. "Niklaus you are my son," she answered. "And I am here, _to forgive you_." She revealed, his choked gasp echoing her words.

Esther turned to the rest of her children, a small smile blooming across her face as she took them all in. "I want us to be a family again."

 **-M-**

Liana grimaced as she took a seat upon one of the only few stools that lingered behind the bar, sighing wearily as she laid a hand upon her stomach, the child within pressing its hand connectively against her own, soothing her worries with its touch. It was as if the child could sense her feelings and emotions, something that wasn't out of the realm of possibility. It had been heard of that children bearing magical abilities could connect with the mothers inside the womb. With how powerful this child was, at just over half gestation, it wasn't unlikely.

With a heavy sigh, she glanced at the cracked clock that hung above the shelves of liquor. Only two hours of a ten hour shift left. It would most definitely be a hot bath and then immersion in her soft sheets afterwards, that much was sure.

 **-M-**

Esther gazed around at her children. "I have something to tell you, _all of you_ ," she reiterated as Kol began to back out of the room. He turned to her with a cocky grin. "Must you? I need entertainment." He commented broodily, Rebekah nodding as she seconded his protest.

The honey blonde haired woman gazed impassively at them. "A thousand years ago, I created a loophole. When you were transformed into vampires, I each took the smallest piece of your soul and transferred them to each of the most powerful covens around the world. This would result in a companion for each of you, someone to be your confidant throughout the centuries, someone would could remain loyal and by your side, regardless of any atrocities you had committed. They would give you a beacon through the darkness you would all experience over the centuries. I made sure of it, guiding the witches from the other side without their knowledge, watching as each of your companions were born, as each of your soul mates grew up in this world, all of them aware of the supernatural."

Elijah frowned. "Why were we not told of this a thousand years ago?"

His mother hummed, gently pulling a drawing out of her pocket. It was a shaded in, eight pointed star. She motioned to it. "I never got around to informing you of such an occurrence. This will appear on the skin of those individuals. It will be noticeable to you, and them. They are special individuals, and sought after by many if others knew of their existence. They are a loophole, something never designed to exist in the natural balance. They are able to continue on the Mikaelson bloodline, and any other immortals bloodline."

A sharp scoff came from the youngest male in the room. "So you're telling us that you basically created breeding mules for us? And I wasted valuable time listening to this? I already spent a bloody century in a coffin so excuse me if I'm not up for talking or listening about mystical soul mates who probably don't even exist considering you created them over a millennia ago." He exclaimed.

Esther was silent for a moment, watching as he moved towards the front door. "Then why is it I sense such a being in this town, my son?" She stated calmly. He stopped, turning back to look at her. "Why is it I sense a piece of your soul in another in this town?" She added.

Kol gave a snort, Rebekah echoing him. "His is here? Poor girl." She commented haughtily, Kol's smirk widening, and _darkening_. "Then blood will paint the streets tonight, or maybe, just maybe, have you ever thought that your senses have been placed out of calibration over a thousand years of not using them?" He sneered back, hand closing around the door handle before he pulled the door open, his last words floating through as it slammed shut. " _I need a drink_."

 **-M-**

Liana glanced back towards the clock. Fifteen minutes until twelve and then she would be free to return to her apartment and sleep. Her hand hadn't stopped tingling since halfway through her shift. It was a strange feeling. Her coven symbol was still firmly covered.

Immersing herself in scrubbing the bar with a wet cloth to clean the glass rings off of it, she didn't notice that someone had slid into the seat in front of her until they rudely cleared their throat to garner her attention. Raising a brow, Liana raised her head until she was face to face with the individual who'd attempted to acquire her attention. "Can I help you?"

He flashed her a charming grin, one she didn't take notice of, remaining plain faced. His grin widened at her resistance. "I'll have your strongest." He commented and she raised a brow. "I think I'll need to see some ID." She answered back airily and his grin widened even more, if that was possible.

The man leant over the counter a little, his dark brown eyes staring deep into her green ones. "You don't need to see any identification." He stated firmly, her own eyes watching as his dilated.

Fury swept through her. _Compulsion_ , her mind tittered. _Vampire_ , it hissed at her. Liana glared. "I think I do." She stated strongly and his eyes widened as he realised it didn't work. A slow grin spread across his face as he leant back on the stool. "You're a witch, or you consume vervain," he commented, his grin growing. "Which one is it darling?"

Liana quirked a brow up. "What makes you think I'm either of those things, _darling_?" She fired back and he chuckled. "Not many individuals are immune to compulsion. I don't believe werewolves are, although I personally haven't tested that theory. Which one are you?"

Her heart raced, something he picked up on, tilting his head ever so slightly, watching as she pulled out a glass and a bottle of bourbon. She filled it silently, picking it up and holding it out to him. He went to take it but she pulled it back, her features tight. "If I give you this, you move away from the bar and me for the remainder of my shift, deal?" She bargained coolly, his eyes watching hers as if to see if she was bluffing.

A wide smile spread across his face. "You have a deal," he answered, keeping that deceptively bright smile on his face. She placed it in front of him, moving backwards as she withdrew her hand.

Suddenly, the vampire snatched her hand, holding it tight in his grasp. Liana gasped loudly, the grip tight enough to hurt as she tried to pull it from his grasp. His eyes stared at her hand before back to her, widening a little. "You're a Calev witch," he accused, her eyes widening as she looked pleadingly at him. "Keep your voice down!" She hissed, raising her other hand and using her magic to burst the blood vessels in his brain. He released her instantly, his hand going to his head. She released her hold on him as soon as he let her go. She stared down at her hand, the limb shaking as she tried to contain her fright. Cleaning the table had caused the damp to wipe away part of her make-up, leaving half her tattoo extremely visible. He raised his head and glared furiously at her, his eyes landing on something else that had become unconcealed with the make-up removal. It was an eight pointed star, exactly like his mother had shown him.

Snatching his drink off the bar counter, he retreated to the far side of the room, his eyes never leaving her as he sat down, taking in her frantic demeanour as she bustled about the bar, her body still shaking violently as her heart pounded wildly.

 **-M-**

Liana was still shaking at the end of her shift. Jeffery, the manager on that night, eyed her strangely. "You alright Lia?" He asked and she nodded, willing her limbs to stop shaking as she put a warm smile on her face. "I'm just tired and relieved to be done with this shift," she joked and he laughed, her relief evident as he forgot about her demeanour. She clocked out, noticing the vampire still sat in the corner, his empty glass in front of him, his eyes focussed straight ahead, but not on her, on some other woman across the dining area. _Thank god,_ her subconscious deflated, her worries gone. He had seemingly forgotten about her, something which brought great relief to her as she pulled her coat on, fastening it up over her distended stomach, the baby within slumbering just as its mother had hopes to do within an hours time.

Jeffery caught her on her way out, a trash bag in hand. "Would you mind putting it in the bin on the way out back?" He asked and she gave a slight smile, taking the flimsy black carrier bag from him as she nodded, agreeing to do so. He gave a grin and bid her goodnight, something she returned before heading out towards the back of The Grill. A quick glance told her the vampire was gone, a thankful sight in her eyes.

Pulling the heavy bag outside into the cold October chill wasn't pleasant, but she managed, using her magic to levitate it up into the bin after a quick glance around to make sure no one was there. She slammed the lid shut, adjusting her bag around her as she made to head down the back alley, up the steps and head back to the apartment before going to bed.

Something slammed her back into the brick wall and she cried out, pain exploding in her head. A hand gripped her throat and squeezed, holding her up against the wall. She felt herself being raised, her feet barely scraping against the ground.

Her eyes flew open, having instinctively closed themselves during the initial assault. It was the vampire from the bar, his brown eyes cold as he stared, or much rather glared at her. His fingers flexed around her throat as he gave a malicious smirk. "Soul mate or not, darling, I'm going to rip your pretty little throat out for that," he stated airily, as though this was an everyday normal occurrence for him.

 _And what the hell was he on about, soul mate_?

"Please," she choked out, her mind instinctively going to her baby, now awake and squirming frantically in her womb. "My baby!" She wept, fingers scrabbling as those that covered her throat. "Please don't kill my baby!" She cried out.

His brow furrowed as he pulled back to look at her, his eyes falling to her stomach which he hadn't before noticed from behind the bar. He fingers loosened somewhat, his brows furrowing further as his brown eyes lost a little of their harshness before they hardened again.

That slight moment was all she needed. Her hand pushed against him and flicked to the right, his body flying away from hers. He landed with a thud and a quiet groan while she gasped desperately for air, heaving as she bent over, clutching at her throat as she desperately tried to inhale enough air to replace what she had lost, to replace what her baby desperately needed.

A whoosh of air made her look towards where the vampire had landed; he was gone, not even a trace of him left behind. Trying to desperately quell her trembling, Liana picked up her bag that had fallen during the attack and shakily made her way towards the steps, her heart pounding as she hurried up them, flagging down a passing taxi hurriedly, clambering inside and frantically rattling off her address. The driver gave her a strange look but pushed her strange demeanour no further, much to her relief.

As the cab pulled up outside her apartment, and she shakily rushed inside of it, she didn't happen to notice the dark eyes watching her from the shadows of the alleyway across from where she had once stood just moments ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystic Falls: 22nd October 2010**

Angry red marks painted her throat, decorating the smooth column with splotchy marks that were shaped like fingerprints. Even swallowing hurt. Screwing up her face at the putrid smelling paste, she lightly dabbed it onto the marks, watching as they began to vanish beneath the foul smelling green paste made from the herbs she grew and kept in her kitchen.

The baby squirming inside of her made a small smile come to her face. It hadn't stopped moving since last night, ever since she had been attacked by that strange vampire who had spouted off such nonsense. _Soul mates_ , she scoffed mentally. She had never heard of such a ridiculous thing. Sure, humans believed in them, and werewolves had mates, but vampires? It had never been heard of, at least in reality. Fantasy novels loved to play on the idea, but in the real world, it just wasn't the case.

Sunshine shone through the window as she ambled over towards it, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she grabbed a cloth to wipe the medicinal paste from her skin. It had done its job. The marks were healed from her skin, something that made her feel a little better as she wiped it from other areas to which it had been applied. All her injuries aside, Liana was still worried. Someone in town, a vampire no less with an apparent extensive knowledge in witch covens, knew of her presence here in the town. It would be time to move on soon if that proved to be a problem.

Her eyes drifted down to the new mark that she hadn't noticed before, one that hadn't been there yesterday morning. It was an eight pointed star, all shaded in on the four smaller points, a strange script detailed around the points. It was strange. Maybe it came from the child within, a symbol of its protection upon her, but that didn't make sense... It was bemusing to say the least.

A brisk knock came at her door and she turned, heading over to it slowly, one hand placed on her stomach. She unlatched and unlocked it before slowly pulling it open, frowning when she saw no one there. Wrapping her robe tighter around her as the chilly autumn air wafted against her bare legs, she awkwardly bent down, squatting as much as she could, to pick up the white box that was tied up with a black ribbon, a pristine cream envelope tucked neatly under the bow. She eyed it suspiciously, her eyes raking over it as though expecting it to explode any moment.

The cold becoming too much, she withdrew back into the house, closing the door behind her as she held the parcel awkwardly. She hadn't ordered anything. Taking a seat on her couch, she set the box beside her, pulling the envelope out instead. Sliding her nail along the seam, she carefully opened it, pulling out the smooth, decorated white card inside.

"Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at 7 o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration," she murmured out loud, reading the invitation. A ball, in other words. The Calev coven had them all the time, using them as an opportunity to find their life partners, or in sense, rather their _breeding_ partners. Konstantin had been her own before his death. He had been a brute of a man, charming, deceptive, and then brutish and violent when things didn't go his way. He had permanently crippled a training partner of his months before she had conceived, but she had been required to overlook it for the greater good of creating such a powerful union within the coven.

Liana glanced towards the clock that sat on the table beside her. It was only noon. She could go. Her eyes drifted towards the box and she chewed on her bottom lip as she pulled into onto her lap as much as she could. Untying it, she pulled the lid off, her eyes widening at the dress that laid inside. It was gorgeous -crystals adorned the neckline, all clustered together along the bluish grey gown with the same coloured translucent three-quarter sleeves. It would fit her nicely, _and_ conceal her bump just enough that you would only see it if you were really looking for it.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she worried suddenly. What if the vampire from last night was in attendance? Her subconscious scoffed at the idea as soon as she thought it. What vampire would attend such a lavish gathering where he would be noticeable? Not any sane being. She would assume that most supernatural creature would shy away from drawing attention to themselves.

Her eyes fell back to the dress on her lap before she nodded. "I can do this," she whispered, although still not entirely sure herself.

 **-M-**

A smug smirk pulled at his lips as he walked back into the mansion, his suit slung over his arm. He was immediately greeted by Rebekah, the blonde eyeing his suspiciously. "And what have you been doing?" She demanded, his smirk widening. "Surely you haven't lost your sight Bekah," he mocked, her eyes narrowing at him. "I went to pick up my suit for tonight with Elijah and Nik."

She hummed, going back to what she was doing, scrolling through something on the device he believed she had called a mobile phone. He rolled his eyes before moving forwards, stopping in his tracks when he saw Esther moving towards him. She motioned him forwards. "Kol, a word." She stated before moving into what she had claimed as her study.

With another roll of his eyes and a desolate, dramatic sigh, he did so, tossing his suit over the back of one of the chairs. Esther was waiting for him as he entered, her hands clasped over her middle as she surveyed him. "I understand you met your soul mate last night." She commented coolly.

A scoff left his lips before his laughter echoed around the small space. "I did no such thing, mother. I got attacked by a witch who I invited tonight to have some fun with, nothing more." His smirk widened, his lips parting as he shrugged jovially. "I think you're mistaken."

Esther hummed. "A girl from the Calev coven? I know exactly who she is, my son. She is not someone to make games out of at her expense." She stated apathetically and the youngest brother gave a half-hearted shrug, his grin widening still as he did so. "She is to me."

 **-M-**

At half six, she stepped out of the house, the cab waiting to take her to the gathering that would be happening in just under half an hour. It felt alien to be back wearing formal attire and being dolled up somewhat. It was a lifestyle she had left behind, more than willingly, and it wasn't a comforting concept to be wearing them once more. Her short, dark hair was twisted up, lightly curled, a side braid pulling her hair against her head. Her flat ballet pumps with the strap around her ankle rested comfortably on her feet, a much nicer alternative to the heels she had tucked away in the back of her small closet.

Liana gave instructions on where to go, the cabbie already nodding as he had ferried people backwards and forwards to there for the better part of an hour. As he drove, she glanced down at her cleverly concealed stomach. The dress was loose enough, and with enough layers, that it effectively hid her bulging stomach. It was only if the fabrics were pressed tight against her that you could see it. _Twenty five weeks today_ , she mused inwardly, a small smile coming to her face as she felt a wriggle inside of her.

As she came closer and closer to the mansion, a distant beacon of amber light in the road ahead, her hand where her tattoo and that strange star were began to throb. She hurriedly glanced down. Both were still concealed, thankfully, with extra waterproof, this time, foundation and concealer blended together to hide it. Her brows furrowed ever so slightly. It was strange sensation.

Within twenty minutes, the mansion loomed beside them. Taking thirty bucks out of her clutch, she handed it over, climbing out as carefully as she could and making her way up towards the elegant double doors in a throng of other people who'd been invited as guests. She recognised Mayor Lockwood in amongst the people heading inside.

Classical music played as she ventured inside, the room alight with chattering people, all drinking glasses of what looked to be expensive champagne, something she would be steering _well_ clear of during the evening. A soft sigh left her lips as she began to walk around, declining the offer by the doorman to take her clutch. _That would be staying with her_ , _as would the small, filed down stake of wood inside of it._

 **-M-**

With a glass of champagne in hand, he sipped it slowly, other hand on the black metal railing as he surveyed the guests below, looking for one particular witch who had slipped through his fingers once, and who wouldn't be doing so again.

Walking down the staircase as he noticed the mayor of the small, drab town he was confined to momentarily, he placed his glass on a side table, making a note to return to it at some point. Plastering a charming smile on his face as he approached, he greeted her suavely. "Mayor Lockwood," he began, taking her hand into his as she turned to him. "We haven't formally met; Kol Mikaelson." He pressed a kiss to her hand, keeping the façade of a charming smile on his face. "I hope your lovely town embraces us just as we plan to embrace it."

The dark haired man he recognised from the other night and had heard so much about slid across, holding his hand out which the original vampire ignored. "Damon Salvatore." He inputted. "Have we met?"

Kol's grin widened, although, somewhat tinged with haughtiness and irritation. "I've met a lot of people." He stated, his eyes flickering up and down. "And you don't particularly stand out."

As he spoke, he caught a flash of bright green eyes as they widened in fear and horror, a slow smirk spreading across his face as their owner whirled around in a sea of bluey grey fabric, hurriedly moving from the room and heading for the available entrance that would lead her into the wrong outside area. His smirk widened as he moved away, leaving the dark haired vampire to fume silently.

 **-M-**

Heart pounding in her ears, a slight sheen of sweat broke out across her skin as she headed for a pair of double golden doors. _What was he doing here?_ Her mind screamed at her in a panic. If he was willing to appear here, then he was most certainly willing to make another attempt on her life.

Bitter autumn air rushed at her as she hurried outside, a frightened, choked out gasp escaping her lips as she rounded a slight corner and came face to face with the monster himself. Her eyes widened as his grin widened. "Fancy meeting you here, darling. What a shocking coincidence." He drawled.

Swallowing as she rubbed her thumb and fingers together, feeling the sparks of her magic as she readied herself, she stared back, her voice shaking as she spoke. "What do you want?" She demanded and his grin widened, eyes falling to her throat. He hummed thoughtfully, taking a pause before he spoke. "Not even a mark on you. Not many witches I've known over my millennia could have created such an effective healing salve."

 _A millennia?_ "A millennia?" She choked out, her eyes widening. Vampires had only been around for a millennia... He couldn't be. Her eyes widened more as she choked on nothing. "You're the original family," she uttered and he chuckled, pushing off the post and walking towards her. "Very good darling." He taunted, brown eyes shining with his cruel amusement. "I was wondering when you would connect the pieces."

Liana swallowed thickly as she supressed her horror. "What do you want with me?" She asked and he grinned wider, coming to stop before her. A hand gripped her wrist, pressing over the place where the strange star had appeared yesterday. His grin dropped and it was replaced by a scowl, an absolutely furious one. He gripped harder, her mouth falling open as she failed to supress her cries of pain. It would surely bruise.

His face came closer as he spoke. "I want to know where you got that symbol from." He hissed and she cried out softly in her panic, feeling the baby within surge into a flurry of activity at her distress. "My coven symbol?" She asked in a cry and a scoff answered her. "No, the other one. The eight pointed star that is beside it." He spat.

Her face twisted as she rambled words out. "I-I don't know!" She cried out. "I had never seen it before yesterday! It was never there! I was planning to consult with an ally of mine to see what it was in a week! I don't know what it is or where it came from!" She trembled, her face twisting. "Why do you even care? Its something on me, not you!"

A slow, scornful grin spread across his face. "Oh darling, you truly have no idea, do you?" He laughed coldly. "That _mark_ ," he spat the word, "is apparently a symbol of being a soul mate to an original vampire. My mother created them a thousand years ago for my siblings and I, thinking we would need something to keep our humanity reigned in over the centuries as we walked the earth. My older brother, Alexander, seems to think its a blessing, as does Erik, both of them galivanting around the world while I remain _stuck_ in this decrepit town." He snarled.

Liana felt as though she were going to be sick. "You're lying," she choked out and his grin widened. "I would never do such a thing!" He mocked, his brown eyes shining maliciously. "For, you see, apparently, as my mother awakened, she could sense a piece of my soul in another in this town, and who would I happen to find with a mark but a barmaid with a brand tying her to one of the most powerful magical covens in the world?" He gave a scowling grin, looking less than pleased.

Her head buzzed as she tried to take this in. "It isn't true and you're hurting me, get off of me!" She cried out, his grin widening as he moved in closer.

He opened his mouth to answer but a sudden glow of light and he was sent flying backwards. Her eyes widened as she watched him go flying backwards. She hadn't even used magic. Her chest heaved as she tried to control her pounding heart. He caught himself and landed upright, but not before a mask of confusion blossomed across his face. He frowned, about to ask how she did that, but before he could, she was gone.

 **-M-**

About half an hour later, where she had, somewhat successfully, hidden herself in the corner with some of her colleagues from The Grill that had been invited, Liana felt a little calmer and somewhat safer. She could see the man, mingling with other guests, his eyes continuously drifting towards her when she thought he had finally left her alone. He had returned from outside a few minutes after she had, looking as though nothing had happened, and merely resumed conversing with his invited guests.

Liana mused over his words. Soul mates created for the original vampires... That should have been impossible. If they were created specifically for them, then shouldn't they have been born over nine centuries ago for them to find shortly after they had been turned? Or had pieces of their soul, the very basis of soul mates, been lingering around, merely waiting for the right moment? For the perfect moment?

She looked down at where the mark was. He had acted strange after he'd seen it the night before. Perhaps it was true... It didn't change her mind towards him whatsoever regardless of its truthfulness or not. He was a cruel, evil monster who gained gratification off the pain and suffering of others. She had heard stories about the original family. They were cruel, always wreaking havoc and untold destruction wherever they travelled and remained at for any great length of time. It wasn't a family she had any desire of becoming part of.

Green eyes moved to her concealed stomach. She hadn't done the magic, and she knew by the way his eyes would occasionally drift to her midriff, that he knew that too. The child was proving to be somewhat of a protogyny and it worried her. Would the Calev sisterhood be able to focus on that magic using what remained of Konstantin? Would they be able to do that if they focussed all of their collective powers together? Such a child born from a powerful union would create a perfect sacrifice should they ever lay their hands upon them.

A tapping against glass drew hers, and everyone's, attention. A man whom she assumed to be an original as well was stood with the rest of what she assumed to be his family -more vampires-, a charming smile on his face as he addressed everyone below them as they stood on the staircase. "Welcome; thank you for joining us." He began. "You know, whenever our mother brings our family together like this, its tradition for us to commence our evening together with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz," the man explained, keeping the charming smile on his face. "So if all of you could please find yourself a partner, please join us, in the ballroom."

Dread filled her as she saw the vampire who wouldn't leave her alone, his eyes moving over to her as a smug smirk adorned his face. She turned to Phillip, one of the busboys who she worked alongside. He choked a little as she smiled at him widely, seeing the man out of the corner of her eye making his way down the staircase. She turned on her sweetest smile. "Would you mind entertaining me?" She asked softly.

His head bobbed jerkily as he stated he would, her hand looping through the arm he extended towards her. She smiled brightly, following him as he began to lead them out towards where everyone else was gathering.

 **-M-**

The familiar tones of Ed Sheeran filled the air, one of his latest singles being used as the song for the waltz. It made her want to laugh. Millennia old vampires using modern music for a centuries old dance? You couldn't have made something like it up. Phillip was a surprisingly good dancer, his eyes focussed solely on her as they moved in and around people. She could see the monster a few people back, his eyes still remaining annoyingly on her.

Phillip made a noise, a stutter, before he spoke. "H-How are you getting home?" He blabbered, her eyes moving back to his as she smiled slightly. "I have Jane from kitchen picking me up and taking me home." She answered, watching disappointment cloud his eyes before he covered it up. She could see people getting ready to chance partners; Phillip, evidently, did not. He gave a lopsided grin. "Would you mind-"

People changed as he spoke, and he hurriedly spun her around behind him to catch his next partner. Someone moved with a whooshing noise, a warm hand enveloping her own before her new partner spun her away back into the dance. Her eyes met mirthful brown ones that shone wickedly. "I think you made his adoration of you just increase tenfold, darling. Poor boy looked like he couldn't believe his luck."

The monster; Liana paled. Her hand went clammy, something he noticed as he spun them around. He raised a brow. "What, nothing to say?"

Liana swallowed, and he took it as an opportunity to continue speaking. "That's fine with me considering I want to have a little chat about what happened outside a short while ago." He uttered and she paled even further, moistening her lips before she spoke. "What about it?"

He grinned widely. "Ah, she speaks." He taunted before chuckling once more. "Are you aware that your unborn child is growing in its magical abilities from inside your womb? I've never heard of such a thing, or rather, I do believe I've never heard of it manifestoing outside of the womb and throwing another across a garden." He commented breezily.

Her eyes dashed around frantically, praying no one else had heard such careless words. "Will you keep your voice down?" She pleaded, looking back at him.

A slow grin spread across his face. "Ah, so no one else knows of your abilities. I'm impressed you've been able to keep it up for so long. The barman told me you'd only been here for three months when I talked with him this afternoon."

Liana grimaced, wondering just how much Jeffery had told the man before her. He only knew her as Lia Xavier, a newly nationalised citizen who originated from Europe, but not where. It hadn't been hard to derail him of asking about some facts. She had kept all details to a minimum, a way that was much safer than the alternative.

The man chuckled, quirking a brow ever so slightly. "Now come to think of that, the Calev coven isn't one for allowing free reign of its members." He frowned, keeping an amused smirk on his face. "What are you doing so far from home, _sorcière_?" He pressed.

Her heart juddered in her chest; he heard it too, his smirk growing. "Not willingly, I assume." He stated airily and she let out a shuddering exhale. "No," she murmured, her eyes downcast. "Not willingly, but it was the only way."

The song came to an end and she moved back, dipping into a low curtsey while every other woman did and the men bowed. She looked at him with glassy eyes before moving backwards, disappearing into the crowds before he could stop her, leaving him to mull over her quiet, barely spoke words.

 **-M-**

She had just made it out of the room when a hand closed around her other wrist, not the bruised one. Glancing back, she fought the urge to grimace. It was the man, and he was eyeing her strangely. "Come," he practically ordered her, pulling her to a set of double doors that were concealed beneath the staircase. They were shut. He stopped in front of them and she shook her head, pulling her hand out of his grasp. "I don't trust you, and I never will, so why would I do anything you say?" She stated harshly. "You've spoken to me all of three times and attacked me two of them. I don't want to go in there with you."

A smirk spread across his face and he chuckled. "It isn't a choice, darling. You either come in there with me or we test those magical abilities of your unborn child again." He threatened, her face paling before she jerkily nodded, a grin widening before he pushed both doors open, hauled her inside, and shut them behind him again. He flicked a light on, looking at her expectantly. "You'll find sage in the cupboard behind you; use it, and create a privacy spell. This conversation will be between us, and it isn't something I want my nosy siblings listening in on." He ordered.

Liana turned and scrambled to the cupboard, pulling out the baggie of sage and wrapping it together with a piece of string that was there also, waving her hand over it as she muttered "incendio". The sage began to smoke, something she wafted around before placing it in a glass ashtray that was on a desk.

She turned slowly to face him, trembling a little as she saw him watching her closely. "What do you want?" She asked shakily and he flashed her a pearly white smile, full of slyness and corruption. "I want to know what a Calev witch is doing so far from Belgium. Your coven prides itself on loyalty and secrecy. They don't even allow their members, much less the women, out to neighbouring towns for supplies. I know of your coven." He drawled, running a finger along the spines of the books in a nearby bookcase before he dropped himself into an armchair in front of her, lounging backwards comfortably, arms spread out across the back. The motion made him look almost human, not the monster he was.

Keeping a close eye on his movements as she took a hesitant seat in the chair opposite him, Liana swallowed before answering. "Do I have your word that this conversation remains between us, and that you won't attack or harm me if I refuse to answer something or decide I want to leave at any point of this discussion?" She spoke quietly, her accent which she worked so hard to mask and hide slipping into her words.

He nodded after a stomach wrenching, nerve worrying moment. Liana gave a soft, relieved sigh before she nodded, looking down at her knotted hands before she spoke. "My name is Liana Prushnekov. I was born from a union between the Prushnekov and Calev covens, my mother being one of the elders there before she died giving birth to my younger sister, Evgenia. We're a very private coven, no outsiders allowed without special permissions granted upon them." She began quietly.

The man was silent as she spoke. "I was sixteen when I fell pregnant. I was entranced by his charm and his easy outlook on life that I didn't see the darkness lurking beneath. My sisters did, and they made me put him down for the safety of them all, myself included." She continued, eyes glazing over, the sound of a mans screams echoing in a long since buried memory in her mind that she wished to keep buried.

"The Calev coven are considered outsiders because of the practices and traditions they have." Liana took a deep shuddering breath before she spoke once more. "One example of this is the sacrifice of firstborns within the sisterhood. All others are allowed to live, but firstborns..." She trailed off, eyes drifting down to her stomach where she could feel a foot poking out against her side. She looked at him with hard eyes. "I couldn't let them do it. I couldn't. I had stood and watched many others beg for the same, but when it came to me, I was a hypocrite and couldn't allow them to take away the one thing I had which would allow me to mend all the atrocities I had committed in my seventeen years within that _cult_." She spat.

The man hummed, brown eyes focussed upon her. "So I take it you ran, all the way to America, and just so happened to come to Mystic Falls, a town where supernatural thrives." He chuckled. "I can't merely believe that was a coincidence darling." He mocked.

Liana shook her head. "I was told to come here from an ally down in New Orleans. She told me I'd be safe here as it was the last place they'd ever look, what with the town crawling with vampires and werewolves, not to mention original vampires." She stated firmly and he hummed. "So I assume you're being hunted?"

She nodded. "You assume right. I plan to move on to somewhere else in a month or two when I'm nearing the end." She explained and he scoffed. "And leave you to my enemies? I think not. Mother explained it quite clearly. Anything happens to you, I become a walking shell of myself, bonded or not. Do you think I'm as foolish to let you galivant around all fifty states and risk being killed so my life becomes miserable? I quite like my life the way it is, thank you, and you or some magical mythical apparent soul mate bond isn't going to get in the way of that."

Her eyes bulged. "You cannot just tell me what to do and expect me to do it." She snapped angrily.

He gave a harsh chuckle and stood up, towering over her, much to her disdain, so she stood too, the seven inches of height difference bothering her still as she narrowed her eyes at his amusement. "I can and I will darling." He corrected. "Consider yourself under my protection, _for now_ , at least until I find a way to break this forsaken tie between the both of us. When I do, you can take yourself and your baby and be on your merry way, away from me."

Liana scoffed and moved towards the door, opening it slightly before she turned back to him. "Be careful _, Mikaelson_ ," she sneered, her eyes wide and angry. "This is the twenty-first century, not the twentieth, and if I can hide from a gaggle of psychotic, murderous witches, what makes you think I can't hide from an over arrogant, rudely cruel vampire such as yourself? You think you're good at creating destruction and carnage?" She stated coldly, her green eyes alight with fury and she gave him a sweet smile, her magic only fuelling her anger in the cursed Prushnekov temper-fuelled curse her mother warned her about which sweet Evgenia got the brunt end of.

Her green eyes narrowed before she left. "I'm good at running and hiding from them."


End file.
